havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Survivors
"Survivors" is the 41st episode of Haven, and the second episode of the fourth season. Synopsis As charred bodies are uncovered around Haven, Duke must refocus Nathan from his search for Audrey to solve the case at hand. Meanwhile, Audrey's fate rests with Jennifer, as she comes to terms with her own trouble. Plot Burned up bodies are appearing in Haven, all over town. Jennifer goes into a coffee shop for a cmocha cappucinno. She leaves, but remembers she forgot her taffy and goes back inside, where she discovers four burned people. When the cops arrive, Nathan interrogates Jennifer briefly and she describes the five people she saw in the shop, meaning only one person left and is likely the one with the trouble. The man with the blue coat and brass buttons is the only one missing. Nathan recognizes the coat from the large can being used to collect funds for the firefighters, which has a photo with firemen on it. This leads Nathan and Duke to the fire station, where Jennifer recognizes the troubled fireman, Don Keaton, as the one creating the fires that are killing people around Haven. Nathan and Duke theorize that Don doesn't know he's leaving scorched people behind him whenever they congratulate him for his bravery or thank him for his service. His trouble keeps recreating his partner's death, which he is traumatized by. Then Nathan and Duke remember that there is a ceremony in town to give medals to the firefighters. They call Dwight and head to the center of Haven to find him. During all of this, Jordan McKee has been harassing Vince about Nathan working with the police instead of focusing on finding Audrey so she can kill him and end the troubles. As Nathan finds and begins talking to Don, the awards are announced and Don begins panicking and Nathan begins smoking.Jordan arrives and Duke confronts her, preventing her from interrupting Nathan and Don. Nathan talks Don down and helps him feel less guilty. Don leaves with Dwight. Jordan, Duke and Jennifer come up and Jordan spews some poisonous accusations at Nathan, saying he's only doing everything for Audrey. Duke comforts him as Jordan walks away, saying that Nathan has been helping the Troubled since long before "blondie" came to town. They speculate that Audrey could have a new identity now, that when the barn spit her out, it probably made her someone else and she doesn't know who she is. The scene then cuts to Audrey talking to William who is being threatened and about too be taken away by two men. As they head to the door, Audrey picks up and assembles the gun next to her, even though she thinks she has no prior knowledge of guns. The show cuts back to Nathan, Jennifer, and Duke watching Don get into a firetruck and leaving. Jennifer realizes Nathan is troubled. Cut to Duke walking into his lively bar, where his brother is getting drunk behind the bar, celebrating that his divorce is going through. He says he's staying in Haven and then raises a toast to Duke, saying Duke is giving him a home. Vince threateningly says "Looks like your brother is still enjoying his time in Haven." Duke goes outside to see Jennifer leaning against a beam outside. They talk and she says she realized today how important Audrey is. She pours out her pills. Audrey is talking to William and she picks up the gun and points it at him, saying it's time he tells her who he thinks she really is. He says he knows who she really is, but if he tells her there is no going back. End. |-|Teaser= TBA |-|Act 1= TBA |-|Act 2= TBA |-|Act 3= TBA |-|Act 4= TBA |-|Act 5= TBA |-|Stinger= TBA Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Colin Ferguson as WilliamCredited as a special guest star. *Christian Camargo as Wade Crocker *Emma Lahana as Jennifer Mason *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Kate Kelton as Jordan McKee *David Ferry as Frank Marigold *Kyle Mac as Don Keaton *Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Kyle Mitchell as Sinister Man *Robert Maillet as Heavy *Christopher Shore as Rudy Lucassi *Glenn Lefchak as Stan the Cop *Kristy Hinchcliffe as Rebecca Rafferty *Simon Pattison as Stevie *Oscar Hogan-Paul as Hoyt *Bernadette Serbu as Tourist *Liam Cyr as Barista *Eric Noel as Fireman #1 *Eric McIntyre as Fireman #2 *Robert Murphy as Rookie Featured Music * "Lick it Up" by Adam Seymour * "Mean Dirty Streets" by The Jody Reynolds Band * "New English Magazines" by John Lindsay Phillips * "Promenade" by John Van Eps Quotes *Dwight: A body found in public on Founders' Day. I was hoping that people might actually be able to celebrate, that Haven could get back to normal. Nathan: This isn't normal? *Vince: Then I guess the only Crocker with a target on his back with you. Duke: It's like you actually like upsetting me. Vince: Everybody needs a hobby. *Nathan: Don, sometimes bad things just happen to good people. Especially in this town. Social media Twitter Despite the fourth season of Haven not airing in Canada until November 2013, #DiscoverHaven trended in Canada for 55 minutes, making it the 55th most popular topic of September 20th.Twitter trends in Canada for 20 September 2013 at Trendinalia Notes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4